A Dangerous Journey
by ILoveRobPattinson
Summary: Edward, Bella's husband is in the army. They write letters to each other, but one day the communication stops. She has some important news to tell him but she can't get in touch with him. She comes up with only one solution: To find him.
1. Chapter 1

**A Dangerous Journey**

**BPOV**

"Edward why do you have to go?" I asked, my voice cracking.

"Bella," he sighed, trying not cry. "You know that it's the last thing I want to do, but I need to fight for my country."

"How am I going to survive without you for a whole year?"

"I don't know, Bella. I don't know. Just know that I love you, and I'll always come back for you no matter what," he vowed.

"I love you." I said, hoping my tears wouldn't fall.

"Will you write to me?" asked Edward gently.

"Every day, if I can."

"Tell me everything that's going on."

"I will." I forced a wan smile on my already-pale face.

"If you ever feel sad or scared, think of all the memories we've shared together."

"I'll try, but it won't be the same without you."

"I know love, I know."

_**2 days later**_

Today was the day that my other half was leaving me. I know I have to be strong, but it's just so hard. It feels like my heart is being torn.

"Why?" I screamed at no one in particular. "Why is this happening to me?" What did I do to deserve this?"

A moment later, Edward came rushing into the room gathering me up into his arms.

"Shhh, love, calm down. You're scaring me."

"Sorry," I mumbled, burying my face into his shirt.

/

"C'mon, love, it's time to go."

"No, please don't leave me. Please," I begged.

"You know, that I'd rather stay with you if I could, but I can't."

I nodded silently, not trusting my voice.

When we reached our destination, I couldn't take it anymore. I started sobbing uncontrollably and fell to my knees. Edward helped me up, and hugged me tightly to him. I hugged him back with as much force as I could muster, never wanting to let go. Eventually, which came too soon for my liking, I had to break away. Moments later, they called all the soldiers to the plane. Using the last strength I had, I hugged him one more time.

"I'll miss you so much," I croaked.

"Me too, Bella, me too. Don't forget to write."

"I won't."

With one last glance he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Dangerous Journey**

**Chapter 2**

**EPOV**

Life in the army is brutal. I think about Bella constantly and continue to worry about her twenty-four/seven. I need to know what's going on over there. I walk over to my small desk in my narrow cabin, shared with my fellow-soldiers, and pull out a paper and pen, and begin to write:

_My Dearest Bella,_

_ I miss you so much. More than you know. _

_As I'm writing, I can't stop thinking about you. Your sweet laugh, your blinding smile, your beautiful chocolate brown eyes, and your presence. You don't know how much I want to hold you right now and NEVER let you go. I keep a picture of you by my bedside and kiss it every night before I go to sleep._

_Life in the army is hard, but I'm doing the best I can. Before you freak out, I always try really hard to keep myself out of danger. Bombs are going off almost every five hours. I'm not really allowed to tell you where I am, but when I think of home, it makes me grateful to G-d for what we have and know not to take it for granted. _

_As of now, I only have two bunk-mates, Emmett McCarty and Jasper Hale. I haven't talked to them much, but they seem nice enough. Emmett is very tall and muscular, with big brown eyes and thick, black curly hair. Jasper on the other hand, is some-what tall, and very lean. He has honey-blond hair and blue eyes. Plus, a southern accent – I think he's from Texas._

_Bella, please tell me anything and everything, big or small. How's Esme and Carlisle? How's the little pixie doing? Did she torture you by dragging you shopping again? I can just imagine you groaning right now, and begging for mercy. Believe me, I know how you feel. If I was there right now, I would've tried to get you out of her grasp. Have you baked anything lately? I wish I could be there to taste your amazing chocolate-chip cookies. Yum._

_Well, it's getting late now - 10:30pm our time. I have a long day ahead of me tomorrow, so I should get some sleep._

_Goodnight, Bella, I love you. Sweet dreams!_

_Yours truly,_

_Edward Cullen_

After I finished my letter, I put in a envelope, sealed it, and left it on the desk, ready to be air-mailed tomorrow.

A few minutes later, Emmett came over to me and sat down on the bed opposite me.

"Hey, Edward. I saw you writing a letter to someone and you looked kinda sad. Are you okay?"

"Thank you, Emmett. Yes, I'm fine. I was writing a letter to my wife, Bella. I really miss her."

"I understand. Well, if you ever need a friend to talk to, you know I'm always here, okay?

"Thank you so much."

"Anytime," he said, patted me on the shoulder, then left.

…

As I climbed into bed, I said,"Bella I love you," before the sleep pulled me under.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Dangerous Journey Chapter 3**

BPOV

It has been a week since Edward left and my heart feels empty without him here. I wonder when I'll from him. Well, at least I should give him time to get settled first. But it's just so hard without knowing if he'll come home safe. No, Bella, you can't think like that! I scolded myself mentally. Just then, I felt I noticed the mailman coming to the door. Hmm, I hope there's a letter from Edward!

As I walked back inside with the mail, I noticed there was five letters addressed to _Bella Swan._ One was from my bank, one from Alice, my parents and Angela my friend from high school. But one of the letters caught my eye. As I looked more closely at it, I saw that it was from… Edward!

I eagerly opened the letter and began to read:

_My Dearest Bella,_

_ I miss you so much. More than you know. _

_As I'm writing, I can't stop thinking about you. Your sweet laugh, your blinding smile, your beautiful chocolate brown eyes, and your presence. You don't know how much I want to hold you right now and NEVER let you go. I keep a picture of you by my bedside and kiss it every night before I go to sleep._

_Life in the army is hard, but I'm doing the best I can. Before you freak out, I always try really hard to keep myself out of danger. Bombs are going off almost every five hours. I'm not really allowed to tell you where I am, but when I think of home, it makes me grateful to G-d for what we have and know not to take it for granted. _

_As of now, I only have two bunkmates, Emmett McCarty and Jasper Hale. I haven't talked to them much, but they seem nice enough. Emmett is very tall and muscular, with big brown eyes and thick, black curly hair. Jasper on the other hand, is some-what tall, and very lean. He has honey-blond hair and blue eyes. Plus, a southern accent – I think he's from Texas._

_Bella, please tell me anything and everything, big or small. How's Esme and Carlisle? How's the little pixie doing? Did she torture you by dragging you shopping again? I can just imagine you groaning right now, and begging for mercy. Believe me, I know how you feel. If I was there right now, I would've tried to get you out of her grasp. Have you baked anything lately? I wish I could be there to taste your amazing chocolate-chip cookies. Yum._

_Well, it's getting late now - 10:30pm our time. I have a long day ahead of me tomorrow, so I should get some sleep._

_Goodnight, Bella, I love you. Sweet dreams!_

_Yours truly,_

_Edward Cullen_

I hadn't realized I was crying until a tear rolled down my cheek. How sweet is he? Really sweet. I just came up with the best idea ever! I going to surprise call him! Right now! I really need to hear his voice. I ran into the kitchen to get the phone, but all of the sudden I felt my stomach turn. Since I didn't have time to make it to the bathroom, I went to the nearest sink. In a matter of seconds I emptied the contents of my dinner in the toilet. I know, gross, right? Ugh, just the thought of throwing up, makes me feel sick all over again. Maybe it was something I ate, I said to myself. I shrugged it off and went to bed dreaming of Edward.

It is now two weeks after the little incident and I've been having to throw up everyday but only in the morning. I've also been having bad mood-swings and weird

cravings. For dinner on Wednesday night, I had a pickle and peanut butter sandwich with a glass of Coke. It was the best thing I'd tasted in a long time. As I walked in the door after work, I realized that two days ago I was supposed to get my period. Uh-oh. Better safe than sorry. I quickly ran to the drugstore and got a pregnancy test. I got back home and did the test. Right now, I am waiting for the long three minutes to be over.

I walked back into the bathroom nervously, and after taking a deep breath, I turned the test over. It was…

Positive.

I was pregnant. Without Edward.

What am I supposed to do?


	4. Chapter 4

**A Dangerous Journey – Chapter 4**

Oh my Gosh. I'm pregnant. Am I dreaming? I have to pinch myself to make sure this is real. After pinching myself a couple of times, I finally came to the realization that this was, indeed, real. But I couldn't just sit around and do nothing, so I have decided, the first step, is getting an ultrasound.

I walk over to the phone, with shaking hands, to dial my doctor's number. After a few rings, somebody answers the phone.

"Hello, this is Dr. Angela Webber speaking. How can I help you?"

"Hi, Dr. Webber. This is Isabella Cullen calling, and I wondering if it was possible to book an appointment for an ultrasound as soon as possible."

"That's absolutely fine. Did you take the test yet?"

"Yes, I did. It's positive."

"Okay, good. I'm available on Tuesday all afternoon. What time do you prefer?"

"Umm, is two o'clock okay?"

"Yes, that's perfect. I'll see you then. Bye."

"Bye. Have a good night." I said, and with that hung up the phone.

After thinking about it for a little while, I realized that I want somebody to go with me. But who? Maybe Esme or Alice? No. I shook my head and sighed. The only person I want to go with me is currently fighting overseas somewhere and can't come home. I'll just have to go myself then, I thought solemnly.

…**...**

I pulled up to the clinic with my palms sweating and my breathing ragged. Calm down, Bella. It's not good for the baby. I told myself that sentence repeatedly, in order not to have a full-blown anxiety attack. I took deep breaths, inhaling and exhaling.

I walked into the office feeling slightly better and more confident. Walking slowly to the chairs, I breathed I sigh of relief and sat down.

A few minutes later, I heard my name being called, so I got up and followed a doctor into her office. She told me that Dr. Webber would come in momentarily. When she did, the nerves came back again. But after a while of just regular questions, I began to feel more relaxed. Dr. Webber was very gentle and kind. Now it was time to put the cold gel on my stomach. After moving the wand around a little, she said to me words that changed my life forever.

"Congrats, Bella. You are now a mother one healthy baby. As of now, you are four weeks along. We will be able to know the sex in a couple of months."

Silent tears rolled down my cheeks. I was a mother. A mother. It all just seemed so surreal. But now the real question is, How am I going to tell Edward? I can't tell him something like this in a letter, so, I'll give a phone call later on. If he doesn't answer, then I guess I have no other option but to tell him in a letter. I really need to hear his voice. It's been too long. I looked down at my still-flat stomach and whispered, "I love you my little baby. Forever."

AN: Hey guys! Sorry this chapter is so short. The next one will hopefully be longer! Next chapter we'll have the phone call and more drama. What do think Bella should say to him and how? What should Edward's reaction be? Please review. They mean a lot!

P.S. Happy 26th Birthday to Rob Pattinson! I LOVE YOU! 3


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Six

I walked to the phone slowly, my hands shaking. What was I going to say to Edward? How will he react? Taking a deep breath, I concentrated on dialing the all- too- familiar number. After three rings, someone picked up.

"_Hello, this is Felix Shaw from the US army base 288. How may I help you?"_

"_H-hi Felix, this is Bella Cullen calling. May I please speak with my husband, Edward?" I asked shakily, crossing my fingers, hoping, he would come to the phone. "Sure Mrs. Cullen, hold on one second please."_

_A few agonizing moments later, he picked up._

"_Bella?" he asked in his oh-so-perfect velvety voice._

"_Hey," I said, trying not to cry._

"_It's okay, hon. Sshh. How are you sweetheart?"_

"_I-I'm fin-ne."_

"_What's wrong?" he asked, worry etched in his voice._

"_N-nothing. How are things over there."_

"_Well, as great as can be expected, you know? I just really miss you, and I want to come home so badly."_

"_I know, me too. Please be safe for me?"_

"_I will try my best, baby. Are you keeping yourself safe? I know there's something you're not telling me. Don't be scared. Just tell me."_

"_Edward, don't freak out, okay?" I said, silently praying everything will work out._

"_I-I'm pregnant." There. I said it._

_Edward suddenly burst out crying._

"_Oh, Bella, I wish I could be there with you right now! How far along are you?"_

"_About four weeks."_

"_I'm so excited! I can't wait. I am going to tell Alice and Esme to keep an eye on you, okay?"_

"_I will, don't worry. I'll send all the sonograms from each appointment, okay?"_

"_Okay, love. I have to go, but I'll talk to you soon. Love you!_

"_Love you too."_

"_Bye."_

"_Bye." I said and hung up._

As I put the phone back on the hook, Alice suddenly burst through the door.

"Hey, Belly, how are you?"

"I'm great, Ali! You?"

"Awesome!"

"Guess what?" I asked, excited.

"What?"

"I'M PREGNANT!"

"Really, Bells? How far along? Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!" We have to start painting the nursery! The colours and decorations! We have to talk to Esme!

"Alice, calm down!" I shouted.

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN, ISABELLA MARIE CULLEN!"

"But, Alice, I'm only a month along there is so much time to think all of this through! Can you please let me relax a little bit? You may invite Rose and Esme here for lunch in a couple of hours, and then we can talk about it. Deal?

"Deal! See you soon, Bella! Don't forget to pick a nice outfit and it needs my approval or else you'll have to change. Okay?"

"Okay, Alice," I sighed, defeated. There is no point in arguing with the evil pixie.

/

"How about blue and brown for the walls since you don't know the sex of the baby yet?" Rose suggested.

"Great idea, Rose."

"Now that that's over with, what about cribs?" asked Esme.

"I think I want a white crib with a blue trim, and then when we know the sex of the baby, I can get his or her name engraved in it."

"That's perfect!" Esme, Alice and Rose said in unison.

"I'll ask Emmett and Jasper to help with the painting and moving of the crib. Alright?" asked Rose.

"Great!" I said, with a smile on my face.

But, little did I know, our journey would not be one smooth ride.


End file.
